Fearless
by skyeblue5565
Summary: Skyler Singer is Bobby Singers 20 year old niece, who was raised as a hunter with Bobby. She had a thing with Dean, hunts with her Best friend Sydney Pierce, a fellow hunter who was involved with Sam. When the apocalypse starts and the girls meet the group, will they fit in. Will there be romance? Supernatural season 5, pre season 1 walking dead. Please Read :)
1. Chapter 1

Just a little authors note. First story, be gentle on me :) reviews would be nice, just let me know what you think? Any suggestions?

The world had gone to shit, to say the least.

No matter how prepared the Two young hunters had been, no matter how much her Uncle Bobby Singer and the Winchesters had mentally and physically prepared Skyler, she still had not fully grasped just how terrible it would be. The actual apocalypse. This time Dean and Sam had not been able to stop it, and now they could be dead for all she knew. A few months before this happened Skyler and her best friend Sydney had packed their things in a truck, and started traveling, determined to prove that they could handle themselves and did not need help. The men had been dead set against it of course, and not for sexist reasons. Skyler was bobby's only living family left, and Sydney was practically family.

The first reported case of a zombie attack was about 2 months ago, and most people thought it was a hoax, or a misunderstanding. Zombies couldn't be real. Of course, The Winchester knew better then that and called the girls to warn them to come back, but they brushed it off, thinking that they had time. In under a month, the world had gone into full on panic mode, and now as far as they knew less then half the population was alive. Electricity, phone lines, running water, cable, internet, everything they had become accustomed to had stopped working, so they lost contact with Dean and Sam.

Skyler sighed slightly, trying to stop thinking about the past. She needed to focus on finding supplies in her side of the store that she and Sydney were in. Running a hand through her hip length dark brown wavy hair, she bit her lip in concentration, as her wide golden brown eyes scanned the labels of the pain meds.

"Come on, how hard is it to find some fucking Advil" she grumbled to her self.

Just as she was about to yell to Sydney, she tensed, feeling a presence. A second latter, she heard quiet footsteps a few aisles over. Skyler pulled her combat knife out of her boot, and quietly walked to the end of the aisle that whoever was there had already gone by Peeking around, she saw a human figure that was a bit above average height, holding a crossbow and was slowly walking down the aisle. She stopped breathing, and ever so quietly crept towards him

Daryl walked down the aisle of the super-market, his crossbow at the ready aimed infront of him. He was here with glenn, in the only large store just outside Atlanta trying to find personal hygiene items. After a few moments Daryl realized someone was behind him, and quickly turned around, aiming his crossbow at the stranger. He was surprised to see it was a girl. She could not of been older then 21, and was aiming a gun at his face with ease, like she was used to doing this kind of thing. Daryl took in her appearance, sizing her up. While she did not look like much of a threat, something told him he would be stupid if he let his Guard down.

She was of average height, probably 5'5 or 5'6, and was definitely not from around here. Her skin was very pale, as if she had never been in the sun before, and she was unusually clean. Her hair was long and dark, and she was wearing an all black outfit. Her black leather jacket was open, showing off her low cut skin tight tank top, and tight black pants to match, that was tucked into combat boots. She was much better..endowed then the women back at camp, and had a fit hourglass figure.

" Who the hell are you" Daryl demanded harshly, keeping his aim steady. Instead of answering him, she just gave him a dirty look with a faint, almost taunting smirk. "i'm not going to ask again, who the hell are you!" he said, and to his surprise she laughed

"oh,sorry..but you just asked again, dumbass" The girl said, her voice sounding playful and light hearted.

"Shut up" he said, not liking being called dumbass by a stranger. Before he could say anything to him, she let out a loud whistle in a tune, and before he knew what she was doing he felt the cold metal of a gun press into the back of his head

"put your weapons down" said another female voice, this one higher and slightly more girlish than the first girls. Daryl slowly put down his crossbow, not liking the situation.

"Sorry for Skyler over there, she can be a bitch. We do not mean any harm, we just need some supplies, then we will be gone" The new girl said, tucking her shoulder length red hair behind her ear "My names Sydney, nice to meet you".

Daryl nodded uncomfortably, looking at the new girl. She was short, even paler then Skyler, and toned with an athletic figure. Unlike Skyler, she was wearing a brown leather jacket, with a dark green shirt and blue tight jeans on.

"So how did you manage to survive out here on your own..or do you have a group" Skyler asked the somewhat dirty man, raising her pierced left eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl narrowed his eyes, not really trusting the girls. Unlike most of the useless women around here, there seemed confident and self assured, most likely knowing what they were doing. But that also meant they could be a threat

"Ain't none of your business "He told Skyler gruffly

"Oh come on, seriously. It's just us to, we could uh" Skyler coughed, looking somewhat awkward" we cold really use a place to crash if you got one"

"Yah, we got a group. Made camp up at a quarry ten minutes out of the city, we have food, water, weapons" Daryl finally said, deciding he did not want to leave these young women out here. Merle probably would of called him a pussy, but since he was back at camp Daryl didn't feel the demanding presence of his big brother

"Great, thank you so much" Sydney said with a bright smile " We have a truck, just give us a few minutes to get the things we need, and then we can go i guess". Daryl nodded to her and watched the two girls walk off, his eyes lingering on Skyler for a few seconds before he shook his head and walked out the door to find Glenn

Skyler walked with Sydney, her blank expression turning into a small smile

"He's pretty hot" Skyler whispered to Sydney, and she laughed

"Please, he is covered in an inch of dirt. I thought you were into pretty boys, like Dean" Sydney snapped, then instantly felt bad. For all they know, Dean and Sam could be dead, although she doubted it. They were the best hunters she knew, but she also knew that Skyler was very worried about them "Sorry" She mumbled to Skyler

" Its fine" Skyler lied in a quiet voice, and she turned to focus her attention on stuffing needed items in her brown duffel bag.

Sydney turned to the opposite shelf with a frown, and threw some vitamins in her bag. They both worked in slightly tense silence for about five minutes, then nodded to each other and walked to the front door. Sydney saw Daryl standing next to a young Asian boy, who smiled happily at them

"great, peppy people. I despise peppy people" Skyler mumbled to Sydney quietly, and the two girls walked up to the guys. " Our truck it just around the corner" She told them, and without another word walked into the alley. Sydney smiled somewhat apologetically, knowing that Skylers mood was her fault, and she followed her best friend.

two minutes later, the girls drove onto the road, and Sydney rolled down her window" we will follow you" she told the guys, while Skyler turned on Slipknot in the background a bit to loudly.


End file.
